Extra Credit
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella has busted her butt to graduate college early, her last semester she see's the one thing that might destract her and ruin everything. Will she be able to concentrate during class with a green eyed hottie? one-shot, lemony goodness. OOC. R&R!


**This is my first actual one shot, I had to write this when it came to my mind, and it toot me for-ev-er so so me some love!! this chapter is not beta'd my beta had to go to sleep and I was too impatient to wait, so she'll check it out later. Enjoy, and review, even if it's a few words of encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warning: There are lemons and vulgar language in this story, both characters are also way OOC. **

**Extra Credit**

Today was the first day of my last semester of my junior year at Dartmouth. New semester, new classes and all new teachers. My freshman and sophomore years I had a lot of the same teachers with the same classmates, but I busted my ass last year, all summer and all year long so I could get ahead and graduate this June.

Here I was, walking into my last class of the day. My work load was horrendous and I knew I'd have to study 24/7, but it was worth it. I couldn't wait to get my degree in English literature. I still didn't know what I was going to do with my degree yet, but I was leaning towards teaching High School.

Taking a look at my surroundings I notice there are not too many students in the lecture hall yet. I walked up the steps and sat in the middle of the bench seats and waiting for class to begin. I leaned back and closed my eyes, I was already getting a headache due to the excessive amount of work I had to do today.

Then I heard a squeal, a loud piercing noise that could only escape from the lips of one Alice Brandon. My eyes shot open as I pinpointed where the noise came from. Standing at the door, looking right at me, was Tinkerbell herself. She bounded up the stairs and sat next to me.

"Bella! I didn't know you had this class! This is going to be great!" She said bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah." I replied. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see her, cause she's one of my best friends. I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to handle her hyper pixiness for an entire semester again.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." She asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that my classes this semester suck. I'm gonna have to bust my as more than normal if I'm going to Graduate this year."

"You'll do it, you always do. And you'll get perfect grades, like always, and you'll graduate at the top of your class."

"Thanks Ali, I hope so. I just hope this day doesn't get any worse." I mumbled.

Just then the most gorgeous man I have ever seen walked into the hall. My breath hitched and my heart stopped. I sat up to get a better look at him. He had unruly bronze hair, his body looked like it was molded from stone, he was like my own personal Adonis. He was wearing black slacks and a light green button down shirt the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. He sat in the front row and waiting patiently for class to begin.

"Wow, he's hot!" Alice whispered.

"No, he's perfect. He's like a Greek god coming straight out of my dreams to torture me." I responded.

"Torture? How is he torturing you?" she asked.

"He's going to distract me, sitting there in all his Greek glory. God could this get any worse?" I silently slammed my head down on the long desk in front of us. I really didn't need any distractions this year, and now all I could think about was his this sexy stranger would look like naked. This sucks.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said in a hushed tone.

My head shot up looking at her quizzically. "What?" I asked her.

"Bella, you_ really_ shouldn't have said anything." She said not looking at me

"What!? Why?" I asked in a panic tone.

"Because you're day's about to get a lot worse, or better depending on how you look at it." She pointed to the front of th classroom and my eyes followed her finger. Standing at the front of the room writing on the dry erase bored was Mr. Adonis himself.

"Oh. My. God! He's the professor!?" I said with my teeth clenched shut.

"Apparently." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Class, my name is Professor Cullen and welcome to Romantic Poetry and Poetics **(A/N: Yes this is and actual senior class!**) This semester we will be leaning..."

I couldn't think... I couldn't concentrate. This beautiful creature was going to kill my GPA. God hates me, okay, maybe he doesn't hate me... but he better have a damn good reason for screwing with me! Professor Cullen's voice was that of an erotic fantasy. Al I wanted to hear from his mouth were a string of profanity's as I rode his cock. Shit, I really need to get laid if I'm going to survive this semester.

"Now I want you to take a good look around, look at where your sitting and who you're sitting with. You are adults so I trust you to behave like one so I will not be assigning seats. I will however expect you to sit in the same seat all semester long, It will make it easier for me to learn everyones name. Now if you're happy with your location then great, if not, I suggest moving now. You have five minutes."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to a standing position. "Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

"We're moving, get all your stuff." I didn't move, I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to moved. "Fine." I thought she was giving us, wrong, not Alice, not ever! She proceeded to gather everything and shoved it all in my bag and walked away from me.

"Alice" I hissed, a little too loud apparently because Professor Cullen looked up at us. Then I noticed his amazing green eyes, normally You couldn't see someones eye color from so far away, but they were such a brilliant color and the shirt he was wearing made them look even more beautiful. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't look away, it was like I was hypnotized by him.

Professor Cullen looked away first, bringing me back to reality. I Looked around for Alice and to my horror she was siting directly in front of him, great. I slowly walked down the steps and took my seat next to her, not only was I in the front row, but I was also in the isle seat, which I hated. Professor Cullen Got up from his desk and walked over to the girl sitting closet to the door.

"Time's up, I'm going to pass a paper around and I want you all to sign it in the appropriate seat. I will not call attendance out loud, but If I see that your seat is empty you will be marked absent. You are required to be in my classroom at all times, unless you have a logical reason, 'I have a hangover' is not a good enough excuse. If you have a problem with any of my rules I suggest you drop this class and take it with a different professor next semester."

he went back to his desk and pulled out a stack of paper and started towards the girl again. She was smiling at him, and batting her eyes lashes, while he was doing his best to ignore her. He handed her the stack and told her to pass it on.

"Here is the syllabus for my class, again if you don't like it please do not show up for class Wednesday." He sat back at his desk and gave everyone time to look over the syllabus and a few people got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay, now that we got rid of the slackers I'd like to ask all of you to pull out paper and a pen or your laptop, whichever you prefer. I want a one page poem on how you see your self,. I want you to hand it in or email it to me when you're finished. You have till the end of class." He sat back down and began to work on some paper work.

Writing a poem about myself was hard, I had no idea what to say. After about 20 minutes I didn't even have half a page yet. Of course the flirty blonde sitting by the door was up and sashayed across the room and leaned over the desk, giving Cullen a view down her shirt I'm sure, and handed in her paper.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my laptop. When i finally finished I noticed everyone was gone but one. Alice had left a few minutes ago. I quickly copied and pasted my document and emailed it to him. I shut my laptop down and gathered my belongings. I needed to go back to the dorm and take a long hot shower.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next few weeks went by tediously slow, all my classes were kicking my ass but I managed to keep up and continued to receive A's on all my assignments.

Saturday came and I was relaxing in my dorm listening to my Ipod when there was a loud knock at my door. It sounded like someone was trying to break it down. I opened the door to see a bouncing Alice.

"Damn girl, who's your trainer? Superman?" She pushed me aside and went straight to my closet.

"Come on, we're going clubbing with Rose, you need to loosen up and get drunk. And maybe even get laid." I rolled my eyes and just sat back and watched her ransacked my closet. I learned long ago not to deny Alice anything, you won't win. And I needed to get out and get drunk, and I definitely needed to get laid. Maybe I could finally get my mind off my sexy as hell professor. All my work was done for the weekend so I was up for anything, well almost anything.

After Alice had decided that nothing in my closet was 'slutty enough', her words, She took me to her and Rose's room to ransack their closet.

Now, after 2 hours or plucking and prodding and poking I was standing in front of a mirror with my jaw on the floor.

"Wow, Alice you've out done your self yet again." My hair was curled in loose curls and pinned halfway up so it was out of my face. I was wearing a black form fitting dress that accented by breasts, making them look a bit bigger than they are, the top tied behind my neck and it was tight down to my ass and the material flowed out a few inches past, and Alice had me in 3 inch black heels.

Alice was wearing a classic white dress that had twisted straps and a crystal design under her breasts and white heels. Rose looked the sluttiest of us all, yet still looking elegant. She was wearing a midnight blue halter dress that showed a shit load of cleavage, which she had plenty of, it was tight right under her breasts and the billowed out till right under her ass where their was a silver band of fabric the clung to her legs, she paired them with a pair of silver heels. **(A/N all outfits on profile) **

"I know!" Alice said happily.

"Girls, we look fucking hot! Lets go out and get laid!" Rose said.

We left their dorm and headed to the club in Alice's yellow Porsche. When we arrived to the club the line was wrapped around the building.

"Come on, hot bitches like us don't wait in line." Rose said grabbing Alice's hand, then Alice grabbed mine. We walked up to the door and rose flirted our way in, the whole line groaned and yelled in protest, but the bouncer simply smiled and ignored them.

Once inside we went straight to the bar and ordered some drinks. We sat at the bar scoping out possible candidates and kept drinking. We got every round bought for us, that was the best thing about going out with Alice and Rose, we never paid for anything. After downing a shit load of drinks we were officially buzzed, then Alice's favorite song womanizer came on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.

Alice was grinding on me from the front and Rose was at my back, we had the attention of every male in the club. My hands were roaming up Alice's hips and pulling her into me, he hands went behind her and she cupped my neck pulling me to her mouth we shared a heated kiss that didn't include tongue. Then Rose pulled my shoulders flush with her body and started kissing my neck. Alice turned to face me and attacked the other side that was unattended.

My head had fallen onto Rose's shoulder and my moans were soundless in the noisy club. We could hear the guys around us, they were whistling, cat calling and asking us to do more. I took control and brought Alice's face to mine for another kiss, only this time there was clearly tongue, when I pulled away for a much needed breath, my lips were quickly met with those of Rose's. We shared a similar kiss that Alice and I had. Then Alice and Rose shared a kiss. The entire time our hands never stopped roaming or groping.

I was getting extremely aroused and I needed my release. The song was over and we made our way back to the bar, and lets just say that we had enough offers of free alcohol to last us a month straight.

Rosalie and Alice both found their guy for the night and I was left alone at the bar. I asked the bar tender for a glass of water, I knew when enough was enough.

"You know, that was the sexiest thing I have_ ever_ seen." came a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a tall man with blonde hair and dull blue eyes. I cocked an eye brow and took a drink of my water. "I'm Scott

"Bella." I replied.

"Well Bella, would you like to dance?" I nodded my head and he took my glass of water and sat it on the bar then took my hand leading me towards the dance floor. Scott brought his arm around my waist and pulled my body to his, he was nicely built, but not as much as professor Cullen, and his eyes weren't as brilliant, and his hair... wait, why am I comparing him to Cullen? I need to get him off my mind for good.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us even closer together, our his started to sway with the music. His hands grasped my waist and he grinded into me and our hips dipped lower to the ground. I was feeling exactly how much he was enjoying our closeness. His lips found my neck and he was nibbling and sucking on the tender spots.

"Scott, no marks." I said, I loathe hickeys, I belong to know one.

"Whatever you say." he responded against my neck. One of his hands went higher up my neck until it cupped the back of my neck bringing me closer to his mouth. I pulled his hair and brought his lips to mine. His lips were rough, but not horrible. His kisses however were a bit sloppy. But this late in the game I didn't care.

"Scott, do you live close?" i asked when I pulled away from his wet mouth.

"yeah, you wanna get out of here?" He asked with pure lust in his eyes. I nodded my head and we were soon rushing out the door. He hailed a cab a gave him an address. I quickly straddled his lap and his hands groped my ass. He kissed me hard, my lips would surely be swollen when this is all said and done, and not in the good 'I just had the most amazing make-out session of my life' kind of way.

My hips were grinding into his and I moaned in his mouth every time I felt his cock rub against my soaking core. I needed it now. We finally made it to Scott's apartment and he pushed me up against the door as he unlocked it. Scott lifted me up and carried me into his apartment closing the door with his foot.

Once we were in his bed room I kicked off my heels and pulled off his shirt. My dress was off before I knew it and I was standing in nothing but my black bra and matching thong. Scott growled when he saw me. I pulled on his belt and got his pants loose and they fell to the floor. Scott pushed me on to the bed and fell down with me. We crawled to the top of the bed and his hands were roaming my body.

"Shit Bella I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked into that club." with that he unsnapped my bra and threw it across the room. He brought my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard without warning causing me to scream out, and not in pleasure.

His mouth left my nipple and his thumbs hooked into my thong and pulled them off. I tugged at his boxers and they were added to the pile around us. I reached down and grasped Scott's hard cock and he hissed at the sudden action. Scott was average, but not the smallest I had either. But hey, a cock's a cock, as long as he knows how to use it I'm good.

He reached over and pulled out a condom from his nightstand, rolling it on quickly. My legs were spread and I was beyond ready for him. Scott thrust into me hard and my eyes involuntarily closed. Scott's thrusts were erratic, and hard.

I opened my eyes, and my heart stopped, my breath hitched and I began to sweat. Because Scott was no longer fucking me, it was now professor Cullen. I groaned and Scott took it as a good sign.

"Shit Bella, I'm so close. Are you close?" I wasn't near close, Scott wasn't hitting the spot I needed, so I reached down in between us and rubbed my clit. "Oh yeah baby, play with yourself, god thats hot." I opened my eyes once again and I saw bronze hair and green eyes staring at me, it was my undoing.

My body arched off the bed and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream the wrong name. Scott fell off that cliff soon after I did.

"Wow Bella, that was amazing." he panted.

"Yeah." was all I could come up with. I couldn't believe I just fucked some guy and imagined I was with someone else. I definitely knew I was _not_ going to get over professor Cullen anytime soon. "Umm, yeah so I should probably get going, I still have some assignments for class I need to get done." I lied.

"Oh, yeah sure. So can I get your number?"

"Lets just keep this as a one night thing. Sorry I'm just not up for any type of relationship." I want to be available if said professor and I get locked in a room, during the winter time, loose power and start to freeze to death and need to get naked to survive... right... hey a girl could only hope right?

"Sure, well It was fun. Thanks." he said sounding a little disappointed. I kissed him on the cheek after I was dressed and left his room. I made my way outside and hailed a cab. Once I got to the dorms I took a shower to wash everything Scott off me and quickly went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next few weeks my fantasies with Professor Cullen were getting ridiculous. I was dreaming about him at night and fantasizing about him in his class. My grade in his class started to drop and I went out every weekend so I could get my 'fix' and continue fantasizing about Cullen without acting on it.

Alice kept nudging me to keep me awake in his class one day. I kept dreaming about him all night and it I was so aroused I couldn't sleep. I skipped my morning classes, but I had to come to this one, for more than the required reason.

"okay class, you assignment is to write something that has happened to you recently, that you normally don't do. Remember these are strictly confidential, if you want to write about the first time you smoke pot then do it. But it has to be in some poetic form. It's due Wednesday, you are dismissed. Miss Swan, can you please stay for a minute?" _Shit _ I thought, I just nodded my head. Alice whispered that she'd wait for me outside.

When the class was clear I gathered my stuff and made my way down to his desk.

"Is everything okay Miss Swan?" He asked

"yeah, and it's Bella."

"Well, Bella, your grades have been slipping in my class and I couldn't help but notice you falling asleep during my lecture. Do you think you can still handle my work load?" I registered everything he said to me, but I could help notice his perfect body. He was sitting sideways on his desk with his hands clasped in his lap. He was wearing black slacks like normal, and a white button down shirt. I saw a slight bulge in his pants and desperately wanted to see what laid underneath. I snapped back to reality and made eye contact with him, he had a slight smirk across his face and I couldn't help but blush at being caught staring.

"I'll be fine, I just need to sleep more." I said quickly.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle this paper?" I nodded my head. "Good, and I'll come up with some extra credit for you if you want to raise your grade.

"Yes please, I want to graduate with honors this year." He nodded his head and told me I could leave.

Alice was indeed waiting outside for me. "So, what happened?" She asked.

"He asked why my grades were slipping and why I was falling asleep in class."

"Did you tell him it's because you can't stop imagining him fucking you?"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that I needed more sleep." She nodded and I thought about him catching me staring at his crotch.

"Ohh, why the blush Bella?"

"He caught me staring at him." I said quietly.

"What did he do!?"

"He got this sexy as hell crooked smirk on his face."

"Oh shit Bella, he wants you."

"What!? No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does. And here's what you're gonna do."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alice told me what to write for my poem and I emailed it to him early like she suggested. She also dressed me this morning for class as well as hair and make-up, she had me in a pair or jeans that flared out at the bottom and a light purple halter top** (A/N shirt on profile)**, then she added light purple heels.

All morning I had been getting looks from everyone, I normally wear for comfort, not sexy.

I walked into class, later than normal at Alice's suggestion. I was not to look at Professor Cullen as I walked in, she said if I looked at him I'd probably trip, which was true.

I sat down and finally made eye contact with my personal Adonis and he seemed uncomfortable. He broke eye contact with me and started checking attendance silently. After about 5 minutes he finally cleared his throat and began his class. He talked about our final assignment and discussed what would most likely be on our final. He handed out review sheets and dismissed the class, but not before asking me to stay after words.

I was scared shitless.

Cullen was at his desk waiting for me, he motioned me to follow him and he lead me to his office. I watched him walk, taking in his appearance, today he wore his normal black slacks with a black button down shirt, once again the sleeves were rolled up. He looked fucking hot. When we made it inside his office he shut the door behind me, and I swear I heard it lock. He sat on his desk like he had on monday in the lecture hall.

"Is there a problem Professor Cullen? I turned in my paper early, and I didn't nod off in class at all." I said trying to keep my voice as innocent as possible.

"Well Miss Swan." he began

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, I have read your paper and I'm not very happy with it." He said with a straight face. I was shocked, Alice and I thought it would rock his world.

"I don't understand, what was wrong with it?" I ask worriedly

"I asked you to write something that happened to you, not a fictional story." Oh, so he didn't believe it, I could work with that.

"Actually Professor Cullen everything about that story was a hundred percent true." His eyes got wide and he shifted a little, his hands were obviously trying to hide something. When he regained his composure he spoke again.

"So you're telling me, that you and your friend 'Anna' Got intimate with each other?" A small smile played across my lips.

"Yes sir, the only thing that is false is my friends name." His eyes glazed over and a sexy as hell crooked grin appeared on his face. "Professor Cullen are you alright?" I asked walking within touching distance.

"Well Bella, it seems I owe you an apology, and a better grade." he walked around his desk and brought his grade book up on the computer, he typed a few keys and turned back to me. "There, all fixed. Now about that extra credit." he said as he walked back in front of me.

Here it is, breath Bella, it's all or nothing. "Yes Professor Cullen?" I said as I took the last few steps to close the distance between us. I ran my hands up his chest and a low groan ripped through his chest vibrating my fingers. I about lost it then and there. "What did you have in mind? I _really_ need an A in your class, so I'll do _anything_ you ask."

His breath hitched and his eyes closed. He stayed silent for a while and I started to get scared. Then he gripped my arm and pulled my body flush with his. "Bella, you're my student. We can't do this." My heart plummeted. I can't give up.

"Professor."

"Edward" he corrected me.

Edward huh, it fits him, sexy name for a sexy man.

"Edward, do you want to know the real reason why my grades are slipping in your class, and your class alone?" His eyes snapped up to meet mine and he nodded. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, I can't close my eyes without seeing your face, and I can't keep the fantasies out of my head while you're standing in front of me. When I fuck anyone, all I see is your face, your eyes and I want you above me, not them."

His lips crashed into mine and a small shock ran though our lips, we both ignored it. He pulled away from me for a much needed break. "Shit Bella, I wanted to bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard when I saw you in my class that first day." My panties just became drenched with my juices, to know he had been thinking of me, like I had of his was the sexiest fucking thing anyone has every said to me.

"Then Do it." I whispered. He let out another sexy growl and grasped my thighs pulling me up to him. My legs wrapped around his and I pushed into his obvious arousal, god he felt huge. I wanted him so bad.

He carried me over to his desk and pushed everything but his computer off. He sat me at the edge of the desk and attacked my lips again. His lips were soft, and gentle, yet hungry and needy all at the same time. His tongue slid across my top lip begging for entrance, I couldn't deny him anything. I opened my mouth for him and he thrust his tongue into my mouth and explored me. His hands were kneading my hips and my hands were tangled in his messy hair.

His lips pulled away from mine and kissed down my jaw. He licked and nibbled his way to my ear and sucked the sensitive spot right below my ear. I knew it would leave a mark, but fuck it, It belonged to him and I would wear it proudly.

I started to unbutton his shirt, not being able to handle the sexual tension any longer. I caressed my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest when his shirt was open. I worked my way up his torso and pushed his shirt of his shoulders. He reluctantly let go of my waist and shrugged off the offensive material.

His hands went to the hem of my shirt and he lifted it over my head, exposing me to him, I was bra-less due to the shirt I was wearing. He let out a low 'fuck' before he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched my back into him and pulled his head closer to my body. His lips and tongue were caressing me and it felt unbelievable.

After he spent an even amount of time on both breasts he ran his hands down my legs, when he got to the knees he pulled them up so my feet were firmly planted on his desk. One by one he unstrapped my heels and tossed them aside. Then he pulled me off the desk and tugged my jeans loose and I shimmied out of them. I stood in front of him in nothing but a pair of black lacy boy shorts.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He told me. I felt my entire body blush, and I bit my bottom lip as I stood practically naked. "Jesus Christ Bella, I love when you do that, blush and bitting you're lip, you're gonna be the death of me." His lips met mine once again and I moaned into his mouth at the skin to skin contact.

I loosened his belt and undid his slacks, the fell silently to the floor where he kicked them, along with his shoes and socks off. He was standing in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, his cock was straining against them and begging to play.

My fingers danced along the hem of his underwear and he moaned into my mouth. I touched every where but where he wanted the most. He finally took matters in his own hands and lowered the last remaining clothing he had on. I pushed him away so I could see him completely, I've waited too long not to see. And fuck, I wasn't disappointed, my fantasies had nothing on the real Edward Cullen. I looked his body up and down and got the biggest grin I had every had.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

I shrugged. "Eh, maybe a few things." The smile never leaving my face. Edward was the biggest mad I had every seen, not only been with, but seen completely. I couldn't wait to feel all of him inside me.

Edward walked forward and pressed himself into me again. I groaned and my head fell back exposing my neck to him. He slowly pushed me down flat on the desk and kissed and licked down my body, not missing an inch of exposed flesh.

When he made it to my panties he dragged them down my legs and tossed them aside. He kissed his way back up my legs, licking the inside of my knee, and the inside of my thigh. His fingers danced along with his mouth and went for my slick folds. I hissed when I felt them glide across my slit.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet for me." he put my fet on the desk once again so I was spread wide for him.

"I'm always wet for you Edward." he groaned in response and thrust two fingers deep inside me. "Fuck" I screamed as my fingers tangled in his hair.

"Now love, we must be quiet if we're going to do this. We can't get caught now can we?" I shook my had no and bit my lip to keep from screaming and he pumped in and out of me. His tongue ran across my clit and played along the edge of my opening where he was thrusting into me, exploring me. His fingers curled inside me and my body shook. "There it is." He whispered.

His mouth went back to my clit and focused on that, and that alone. My hands left his hair and went to my own as his fingers kept a steady rhythm of thrusts and curls. My body kept shaking and I felt my blood begin to boil. I felt the heat rise in my abdomen and beg for release. "Cum for me love, let go." He said then lightly bit my clit. I hands clutched the edge of his desk and my entire body rose of the desk.

"Oh god, Edward!" I gasped. Edwards fingers slowed, slowly letting my high fall. I was gasping for breath and I whimpered when I felt him leave me.

Bella love, I don't have a condom." He said worriedly.

"I'm on birth control, please Edward, I need you. Please just fuck me." I begged.

"I will never deny you anything love." He hands grasped me hips pulling me closer to the edge. He rubbed his cock along my soaking wet opening causing both of us to moan in pleasure. "Are you ready love?"

"God yes." With that he plunged into me deep and hard.

"Jesus Christ Bella, you're so fucking tight." he stayed still inside me. I needed more. I wiggled my hips to try to get him to move. "Bella if you want this to last you need to stop moving." I stilled my movements and waited for him. Not too long after he slowly pulled out of my till just his head was sheathed inside me, then he thrust back in. His hips rolled as he thrust into me hard and fast. Each thrust he hit my barrier and made me cry out.

I kept my eyes on everything Edward, his hair, his eyes his chest, and where we were connected. O never again wanted to see anyone other than him above me. I sat up on my elbows and he groaned at the different angle. I watched as his cock slammed in and out of me. Now this was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Edward pushed me back down and pulled my legs up over his shoulders allowing him deeper access to me.

This new angle was for my benefit. "Oh fuck Edward, you feel so fucking good." I moaned. He lowered his hips slightly and his cock entered me at a new angle. "Jesus Christ!" I yelled.

"Thats it baby, you like my cock deep inside your pussy don't you Bella?" Oh. My. God. Dirty talking Edward... could this man get any better?

"Fuck yes Edward. I never want you to stop fucking me. Oh god"

"Shit Bella I'm so close. Cum with me love please." I lost control of my body, I was his instrument to play, and he was playing my like a pro, hitting the right spots with every thrust. I felt like my body was exploding, I saw stars as my back arched and my toes curled.

"Yes Edward... Oh god I'm... I'm... EDWARD!" I couldn't contain myself, I couldn't hold anything in, or anything back. I came, and I came hard, Edward following me

"Yes Bella, Oh god." He yelled as his last pumped into me until he released everything inside me. Our bodies were spent, and we were sweating and gasping for air. Edward pulled me up against him, never breaking our connection, and sat down in his chair. His head was thrown back and mine in the crook of his neck. His hands were rubbing up and down my back.

After we caught our breath we looked into each others eyes. I saw nothing but love in is eyes, and I'm sure mine was reflecting the same. How is it that one can fall so hard, in such a short amount of time?

"Bella, we have to keep this between us. I could get fired if anyone finds out."

"I won't tell, but I have to warn you, Alice and my friend Rose knows about my feelings for you, and Alice helped me today. So they will probably know the next time they see me."

"Well, I guess thats okay, My brother and best friend know all about you too. So maybe we'll just keep it to our closest friends. Wait, what do you mean Alice helped you today?" I blushed at being caught.

"Well, she told me what experience to write and played Bella barbie with me before classes, but everything else was me."

"Well, it seems I own Alice a big thanks, Wait... is Alice 'Anna'? I blushed and nodded. "Fuck" I felt him twitch inside me.

"My my Professor Cullen, ready for round two?" I asked while wiggling my hips.

"Bella, I'll be ready for as many rounds as you want, for as long as you'll have me."

"Well then, good thing I'm graduating in a few weeks. Speaking of which..." I didn't finish my sentence hoping he'd catch on.

"Well considering I'm the reason your grades were suffering, consider this your well deserved extra credit"

"Yeah? And how did I do?" I asked sheepishly.

"Beyond amazing Bella, A+ in every way." his lips met mine again as I started to move against him for round two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There ya have it! What did you think?? PLEASE TELL ME!! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
